TenJi: Beginning Love
by HolyKnightHamster
Summary: How Ten-Ten and Neji became a couple. Includes a lot of references to other media.


Inside the noisy classroom, two conspirators were involved with the most important event in a High School Ninja girl's life, discussing boys. Ino Yamanaka was sharing with her best friend, Sakura Haruno, the new pictures she had taken with her camera phone.  
When Sakura asked Ino to send her a picture of Sasuke, Ino sighed and looked at the pink haired girl. "Yeah, I'll send it to you, but I don't know what you see in Sasuke. He's kinda weird emo. I swear, if he ever comes to school wearing a trench coat, I'm gonna freak out. But, come to think of it, you two would make an interesting couple, forehead girl and angsty fallout boy."  
Sakura pouted. "You know how sensitive I am about my forehead". She tried to brush her bangs down to cover the wide area when her eyes suddenly went wide seeing an apparition appear behind Ino.  
"Inooo. Send me that picture of Neji." The chilling voice sent the small blonde hairs on the back of Ino's neck up in fright.  
"Ah, Ten-ten! Don't creep up on me like that!" Dialing with shaking fingers, Ino quickly sent the picture to Ten-ten's phone.  
"Thanks. See ya." Ten-ten's voice returned to her normal cheery tone and she skipped out of the classroom.  
"Inooo. Send me that picture of Mister Zabusa", another girl tried to imitate Ten-ten.  
"Haku! You're a dude, get the hell away from us and put on a guy uniform like normal, you cross-dressing freak!" Sakura yelled.

Ten-ten sat in front of the single computer monitor. In the darkness, the soft light illuminated her face focused in concentration. Rock Lee tried to get the girl's attention without startling her by softly tapping her on the shoulder. She shrieked and using her abilities to summon weapons, quickly materialized Mjolnir. She hit him in the stomach with the mythological hammer of Thor.  
"Oh! Rock, I'm so sorry!" Ten-ten helped her childhood friend up.  
"I'm fine. So, what were you doing?" He asked, leaning on her chair.  
"Nothing! Just some homework, math project, a project for the science fair, and don't!" Ten-ten tried to cover the monitor with her hands.  
"Hmm. Looks like you were photoshopping yourself kissing this picture of Hyuga." Rock said.  
"Ah! I said don't look!" Ten-ten summoned the Sword of Omens, the legendary sword of Lionel, the leader of the Thundercats, and launched Rock across the room.  
Slowly, Rock sat up, "Okay, that seriously hurt. I'm guessing you have a thing for Neji? You know, he's kinda an arrogant jerk."  
"Don't talk about Neji like that! Neji is a genius and really cool, unlike you!" Ten-ten lifted her fist and three metal blades popped out from between her knuckles with a sharp Snikt.  
"Alright! I get it. Sorry I asked, geez. I only came by because Sakura and Ino wanted me to find you so we can go to lunch."  
"Oh shippuuden! Is it that time already? I have to go!" Ten-ten grabbed her bag and ran out the door.  
When Rock saw that Ten-ten was safely gone, he looked at the screen Ten-ten had carelessly left on. He began to chuckle at the picture when a Bat-a-rang flew through the air and impacted with the monitor, causing it to erupt in a shower of sparks.

Ten-ten finally caught sight of Neji as he walked towards the cafeteria, she called out to him. Neji turned and watched the girl run up with a bundle in her hands.  
"Neji, hey. What's the upside?" Ten-ten asked gleefully.  
Neji pointed at the dining facility.  
"Right, lunch. You're going to eat. Food for lunch. That's good. Food is love!" Ten-ten began to ramble.  
"Excuse me." Neji turned.  
"Yep, I'll be on my way too." Ten-ten remembered she was still holding the lunch she had made for Neji. "Wait! I was going to give you this."  
Ten-ten turned to see that Neji was being given a box by a short haired girl. The girl blushed as Neji nodded his head and walked away with the package.

Ten-ten ambushed the girl as she was walking towards her. The frightened girl paled as she meekly pleaded "Please don't hurt me. What do you want from me?"  
"Why'd you give Neji that lunch? Don't tell me that you also have feelings for…"  
"He left home without his lunch again so I…" The color in Hinata's face began to return, but she still shied away from Ten-ten and the purple lightsaber she suddenly had in her hands.  
"What? Home? What is your relationship with Neji?!" Ten-ten demanded. Tossing the Jedi weapon to the ground, she grabbed Hinata with both hands.  
"Neji is my cousin." Hinata got only a few words out as the other girl shook her.  
Ten-ten dropped the scared girl and nodded her head calmly. "I see, cousin. You and he are only cousins. That's… that's… that's disgusting!"  
"Please, calm down. I think you might have the wrong idea." Hinata desperately looked around for assistance.  
"Neji Hyuga! You offend my pure maiden soul!" Ten-ten shouted into the air.  
"Yeah yeah, let's go fair maiden." Hinata watched with relief as Rock walked up and pulled the raving Ten-ten away.

A calmer Ten-ten approached Neji during the study hall period. Although Ten-ten greeted him, he didn't look up from the book he was reading.  
"Hey, I see you're busy so I'll get straight to my point. I was wondering if you had a friend, girl type, one each." Ten-ten fidgeted as she was amazed by how calmly Neji continued reading his book. "If not, then would you please accept this?" Ten-ten closed her eyes and offered the love letter she had written a week ago.  
Neji glanced up from his book.  
"Cool." He took off his earphones and gently took the letter. "I needed a bookmark" He put it between the pages of his book and closed it. "Thank you, Tin-tin".  
"Yeah. No problem." Ten-ten floated back to her desk.  
"You're giving off weird vibes. You like him that much?" Rock asked.  
"Uh huh." Ten-ten responded with stars in her eyes.  
"But he called you Tin-tin." Rock stated.  
"That's my name…" Ten-ten replied, still love struck.  
"Even though he completely ignores you?" Rock looked back at the Ino and shrugged.  
"Just means he doesn't have a girlfriend yet." Ten-ten smiled.  
"Even though he let Sakura borrow that book he was reading just now?" Rock said pointing.  
"Eh? EH!" Ten-ten ran up to Sakura and snatched the letter out of her hand. "Haruno! What the Fugaku do you think you are doing with Neji's book? Are you hitting on him? Girl, I know where you live and I've seen where you sleep. I swear to everything holy…"  
"Uh, take it easy there. I was just borrowing his dictionary." Sakura showed Ten-ten the book to calm down the frantic girl.  
"What? Dictionary? Why the hell was he reading a dictionary?"  
Ten-ten stomped over to Neji and smacked him in the face with the letter.  
"Ms. Tin-tin, what can I do for you?" A surprised Neji asked.  
"Anta Baka? Read it and give me an answer now!" Ten-ten said.  
"Ms. Tin…" Neji began to speak.  
"It's Ten-ten! My name is Ten-ten! You dim-witted jerk! I've sat next to you in class all school year! We submitted a damn lab project together, a lab project! That's a sacred bond! Now read the damn letter!" Ten-ten couldn't judge Neji's reaction because she was blinded by tears.  
Ino walked up to her and put an arm around Ten-ten's shoulders. But Ten-ten turned and ran out of the classroom. Rock and Sakura trailing after her.

"I'm so embarrassed, I'm going to die." Ten-ten cried.  
Sakura patted Ten-ten's head, carefully avoiding unraveling the hair buns Ten-ten had pinned up. "There, there, it'll be alright."  
"You didn't make that big of a fool of yourself in class. They'll forget about it the next time you do something else stupid." Rock pointed out.  
"Rock, shut up. What are you doing here anyway? This is the girl's restroom." Sakura growled.  
"Stupid Neji! I hate you!" Ten-ten continued to sob.  
"I warned you he was an arrogant ass." Rock said.  
"Rock honey, you're not helping." Sakura warned him.  
"Uh, yeah I'm not really good at this sort of thing, I'm a guy. Sorry Ten-ten. What can I do to help?" Rock asked.  
Ten-ten looked up angrily. "Tell the world's funniest joke. Now!"  
"Huh? Oh, um… why did the ninja dog cross the road?" Rock frantically told the only joke he could think of at the moment.  
"Die!" Ten-ten summoned a full-metal arm and smashed Rock out of the girl's bathroom.

As Ten-ten calmed down and walked with Sakura out of the girl's bathroom, she saw Neji standing in front of it.  
"Ten-ten, I'm going back to class. Go easy on him." Sakura whispered in Ten-ten's ear.  
After Sakura left, Ten-ten leaned against a wall. "I'm not talking to you" she told Neji.  
"I understand, then please just listen." When Neji saw that Ten-ten was not going to leave, he continued. "I was quite flattered by your letter. You have exquisite penmanship." Her reply was silence.  
"And I apologize for not remembering your name."  
"If that's all, I have to get back to class too." Ten-ten began to walk away.  
Neji grabbed her arm. She flinched and he quickly let go, "Wait, please hear me out. I've never had a girlfriend before and this is all quite baffling and new to me. So, that is, if it's alright with you, would you like to get some tea after school?"  
Ten-ten began to tear up again. "Yes. I would like that."  
"Okay, then. Good. Also, would it be acceptable if I held your hand?" Neji cautiously moved his hand towards Ten-ten's.  
She grabbed it and they began walking back to class.  
"I bet your Byakugan definitely did not see this coming." Ten-ten giggled.


End file.
